My Secretary
by Adrenaline-Junkii
Summary: Karin was my ex girlfriend and my now ex secretary. Now My brother brings in this cotton candy bitch. But I gotta admit she's good in the sack. Rated M for language and later lemons. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke Meet Your Secretary

"Karin, your fired. Get out of my sight. Now" My onyx orbs closed tightly. Eyelashes brushing against my cheeks and eyebrows furrowed. The women that I currently fired, who was still in front of me-I can feel her-, is my ex-girlfriend and my secretary. Well that is until about a minute ago. When I opened my eyes, I immediately regretted it. Karin's hair was disheveled, her eyes red, face has paths of black mascara and she was sobbing with her mouth wide open.

"But, Sasuke-Kuuun! I love you! Don't fire me!" To be honest, Karin is disgusting looking. Why did I date her again? She was on her knees now still crying. That's my cue to close my eyes before I have nightmares.

"If you loved me than you would leave and never come back. Don't you dare email me, call me, text me. NO SORT OF COMMUNICATION WITH ME EVER!" I growled out the last part for special affect. Did ya like it?

She sniffles like she had a nasty cold and pouted. I turned my face away before I could vomit at the sight. Then I reached for my pager and called security to get Karin out of my office before she ends up dead. I could hear Naruto's fast but clumsy steps rushing towards my door. He swung I open with a grin.

"Hey Teme! I'm here to take out the trash!" Naruto beamed with a grin. He then glanced at Karin. His face twisted into a scowl.

"Teme?" He asked.

"What Dobe?"

"You got gloves I could borrow? She looks disgusting." I threw him a pair of blue gloves from the inside of my desk. He caught it, put them on and dragged the bitch out my office.

I sighed, glad that she's most likely out of my life at the moment. Now I have to get a new secretary. I picked up the phone and dialed my manager of the small offices below mine.

"Hello , How may I help you during this-" Oh shut up.

"Ino, cut the bullshit, you know very well how my day is going. Now find me a well divine secretary that is dedicated, determined, responsive, confident and knows how to clean up well. And make sure she's not a robot. I like when they talk and have personality. Goodbye." As soon as I hung up, another sigh heaved through me.

With

"Kami! He's such an asshole.. Ugh let me just find people to be his damn secretary.." Ino, strolled her fingers through a bunch of little pamphlets and folders to find a could of girls who would qualified for her cold basterd of a boss. She came across a couple of names and her eyes lit up. A smirk was spreading across her face weirdly. She then picked up the phone and dialed the first girls number.

"Hello..?"

"Hey bitch, you want a job? Its good pay."

"Don't call me a bitch you pig. Yeah sure, when do I go in for the interview?"

"Dress sophisticated and Itachi will come get you and 2 other girls. Don't be late Forehead Girl."

"Whatever bitch." Click.

"At least that's take care of, ITACHI!" She screamed. Itachi then poked his head out of the copy room, eyebrows furrowed and face twisted in a scowl.

"Go pick up my lovely friend then pick up, Ami and Kin. Here's their addresses. If they don't come out side and meet you after you honk the horn twice then leave them." She handed Itachi the addresses. He looked at them, nodded and left.

By the time Itachi got back, only 1 of the girls came with him.

"What happened to the rest of the girls?" Ino raised a brow.

"I didn't wanna get them. She's prettier than all of them anyway." He thumbed to the fairly short girl behind him. Her waist long pink hair in a tight bun with chopsticks in them, a bright green eyes rounded with eyeliner and mascara, lips glossed with light pink lip stick and she dressed in a black low cut vest with a white blouse and a tight pencil skirt that had a slit on the right. The girl poked her head from behind the 6"4 male. A bright smile brimmed her face.

"Hey, pig." She stepped from behind Itachi and hugged Ino.

"Well, well, well, bitch don't you look good? Itachi, this is Haruno Sakura. Sakura,

Uchiha Itachi." Itachi bowed and took her hand and kissed it. Sakura blushed.

"Nice to meet you too ."

"Oh no Sakura, he's not your boss. His younger brother is." Sakura's mouth formed in an 'O' shape. "Itachi, be a dear and call and bring her upstairs. By the way Sakura. I missed you." Ino blew her a kiss. Sakura just winked and followed Itachi to the elevator while he was on the phone with her boss.

With Sasuke...

Continuing back to the heavy paperwork in front of my desk, wishing that someone would take half of it and get it off my fucking hands.

2 hours of paper work later...

Dodo, doodo, doodo, doodo- I picked up the phone and rasped out a harsh," What!"

"Is that how you treat your employee's? Foolish little brother.."

"Hn." Kami-sama, I fucking hate Itachi..

"So I got you a few candidates for a secretary, recommended I look for them because well, I'm you lovely brothe-"

"Shut up and bring them up here."

"Yes Master" Click.

My brothers a creep... after about 5 minutes of waiting for my brother, I finally heard a knock on the door. My silence told them to come in. I watched closely as Itachi pulled a small women dressed in black and WHAT!? PINK HAIR? Da fuck? But that body is _so finger licking._

"Foolish little brother, I would like you to meet your new secretary in training. Interview her and don't hire her because she's pretty." I threw him a glare and pointed to the door. He sighed and left the room, closing the door behind him. I motioned for her to come closer and then pointed to the seat in front of my desk. She lifted her head up and walked confidently over to the seat and sat down.

"Name?" I asked.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Age?"

"24"

"What university did you go to?"

"Yale"

"Hn. Major?"

"Business."

"Grade average from high school to College?"

"A average."

"Are you a hard work."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

" , what does me-"She was beyond confused. I bet.

"Do. You. Have. A. Boyfriend?" I stressed each word so she could get the question through her thick skull.

"No sir." She grumbled.

"Good. Are you a virgin?"

"Sir.. I don't think this is relevant.." She said slowly.

"Answer the fucking question."

She stared at him in disbelief. Her eyes turned into angered narrow slits and glowed with anger and anxiety behind the thin rounded glasses that laid on her nose. Her nose scrunched up as her face twisted into a scowl. Sakura's tiny fist curled into tiny white fist. The she abruptly stood up in front of me. Stomping around the table. I thought she was going to kiss me for a second but then..

**WHIP! SMACK! **My eyes went wide and stared at her as my hand reached up to my cheek. Shit, that hurt like hell.

**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! TO THINK THAT YOU CAN ASK ANY WOMEN ABOUT THEIR PERSONAL BUSINESS! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"** Her voice rang throughout my hears. I watched her grab her bag, fix her skirt and her glasses. She then started to rush towards the door. Before she opened the door. I called out to her,

"Sakura, Your hired." Her head whipped back to look at me and growled.

"See you tomorrow ."

I listened to her heels stomp hard throughout the floor of my floors hallway. I could her hear swearing and cursing my name. This girl, she's something else.

I smirked.


	2. Chapter 2:Stealing Kisses

The Next Day

Oh good morning, its 7:59am sharp and here I sat in the 57 story building awaiting my cherry blossom with fiery edge to it. I watched the clock intently as soon as the clock changed and the numbers digitalized to 8:00am, I heard the foot steps of the glamorous women I waited for.

She walked into my office in shiny black flats striped with white across the tip. Her white skirt right above the knee but was high waisted. Her skirt was tight fitting at the top but grew to have an easy flow at bottom. The black blouse tucked into her skirt lightly and an added bow tie and white blazer to cover her chest and exposed arms. And my must I say this women is rather ravishing to look at. The way her curled pink hair bounced around her body and vibrant green eyes glowed. Pouty lips and oh my goodness those legs!

I raised a bow as my eyes took a look at her feet,"No heels?"

"Never the girl for heels." She sneered through pearly white teeth.

"That's a shame, your terribly short." She stood about 5"2'. Not that I mind.

"You damn ba-" Jeez don't this women know how to take a joke?

"Hello beautiful, care to give me a kiss good morning?" I smirked, mocking her slightly.

Her lips formed a frown," I'm here strictly for business and salary. According to the rules, relationships within the office or between co-workers is prohibited in the Uchiha headquarters." She smirked.

Now my smirk faltered, she really is qualified for this job." Aren't you a sweetheart. Don't you think your way to qualified for this job. Your job is to merely keep the Uchiha corp in order when I am not able to do so. Understand? "

"Now your implying that your unfit for your job." She smiled.

"No, that's not what I meant," I smirked and got up to walk to the door. But before that I whispered in her ear," Don't get it twisted." Then I brushed past her and opened the door.

"Whatever.."

"Now go get me black coffee with 3 sugars, do half of the paperwork on my desk, and meet me at 1:15pm for lunch in Starbucks. Don't be late or it'll cost you your job." I stated seriously. I was about to show my true colors, I'll flip her world and make her wish she missed the flirty me. But this me right now? Is strictly business.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha." She said through gritted teeth. I frowned as she called me by the name that made me feel like I was inferior and controlled.

"Sasuke, oh and one more thing Sakura." She turned to me and raised a brow. "Come here." I beckoned her with my finger.

"Yes?" She stared at me innocently.

I leaned down suddenly and stole a chaste kiss from her pouty painted red lips. She gasped as I smirked. Turning on my heel with a smirk on my face. I pressed the elevator and heard her curse me more than I can count. I stepped into the elevator.

Going down?

At 1:10pm

Sakura was already in Starbucks with my coffee across from her and she was sipping upon a vanilla chai from Dunkin Donuts. I seated next to her and sipped my coffee. Wrapping my right arm around her and blowing against her neck made her moan a little. To my pleasure, I smirked. Placing a hot kiss on her neck, to her jawline and then her lips. But of course she resisted at first. But I grabbed her chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

Of course she didn't kiss me back... What a pity, isn't it?

"Sakura, what do you think of me?" I expected her take her time and say positive things. But again today, I was wrong.

"A bastard who is wrong for his position in business, your imature and she be back in high school. Your father should discipline your spoiled ass." She glared at with such honest dislike towards me. I was shocked but my eyes narrowed.

"Listen you pink haired commoner, just cause I gave you a little attention don't mean you can get ahead of yourself. Alright?" She shivered slightly under my hardened glare. I sighed heavily,"Now back to business... I have proposition for you."

"Depends.."

"I'll give you raise of 25% if you allow yourself to let go of business when I say so and you become my personal slave as well.. I only hold my offer for a week. Got that? A week." I got up and left, leaving $100 bill on the table. She gasped as I turned away from her without a glance.

And then she cursed me again.


End file.
